


The Suit

by Gallavich1012 (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gallavich1012
Summary: Derek’s unit chief. He wears suits a lot now and he looks good. Really good. And, well, someone noticed how good he looks and wants to show him.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	The Suit

Jo groaned silently, resisting the urge to bang her head into the desk as Derek walked through the bullpen for the third time this afternoon to refill his cup of coffee. Ever since Hotch stepped down as unit chief and Morgan took his place temporarily he started wearing more formal clothes to work, specifically suits and god, did she love seeing him in a suit. All broad shoulders, strong muscles, and hard lines. He’d stayed cleanly shaven and alway, always, wore this delicious smelling cologne. 

Derek felt eyes on him as soon as he walked through the glass doors. He was more than aware of his lover watching him everytime he came in to top off his coffee. Low lustful eyes watching every move he made from the moment he walked into the moment he walked out. As he turned around he made it a point to catch her eye, sending a wink and smirk in her direction. 

“Jo, you okay?” Spencer asked, surprised when the girl jumped and cleared her throat. Both completely missing the way Derek chuckled before leaving for his office. 

“Oh, um, y-yeah. I’m totally fine, actually I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Jo rushed out, standing up and cursing when her knee slammed into the bottom of her desk drawing Emily’s attention. 

Spencer gave her a confused worried look but Emily had a knowing smirk on her face that made Jo’s face heat up. Jo composed herself quickly before heading out of the bullpen toward the bathroom. She rushed to one stall after being sure the room was empty and pressed her back to the wall as she locked the door. 

Biting her lip, her head dropped back against the white brick wall, swallowing down a moan as images of Derek flooded her mind. Fuck she wanted nothing more than to just drop to her knees and suck him off, taste him on her tongue, gag on him and just make him feel good. A quick mental ‘fuck it’ and she practically tore the stall door open and made her way to Derek’s office, thankful his blinds were already closed before she slipped through the door. 

“Baby girl?” Derek asked looking up, surprised but definitely not complaining when his eyes landed on a flustered heated face. He leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs slightly while he kept eye contact. 

“Fuck, Derek,” Jo breathed, eyes scanning over his body. 

“What was that, princess?” Derek smirked, he knew what he was doing, she knew what he was doing and she didn’t care. 

Jo didn’t answer, she took a few quick strides over to his desk. Derek sat up quickly but a hot mouth was connecting with his before he would fully stand up. Small hands came up to grasp the front of his shirt and Derek couldn’t stop from pulling her into his lap. This was extremely inappropriate given his new position and though their relationship had been approved by the Bureau long before, technically this was having sexual relations with his subordinate. But honestly that just made it even hotter.

“What do you want, baby?” Derek asked, hands running up her back as she kissed along his neck. 

“All day. . . I’ve been. . . thinking about,” Jo spoke between kisses nipping at the skin of his neck, breathing in the scent of that cologne. 

“Thinking about what?” Derek nearly groaned, squeezing her ass as he thrust his hard cock against her thigh. 

“I’ve been thinking about how good you look in suits and how bad I wanna suck your cock,” This time Derek did groan. Hearing Jo dirty talk was something special. The cadence of her voice, the way she put emphasis on certain words, how she articulated when she spoke and how confident she was when she wanted something. 

Derek, well, he just couldn’t say no to her. So when she slid off of his lap and under his desk he just spread his legs a little wider and moaned when she rubbed her cheek against the bulge in his slack. 

“Fuck, you’re so good, Jo. You’re such a good girl. My good girl,” Derek praises petting at the back of her head. 

“You want my cock in your mouth? Gonna swallow me down in that pretty little mouth?” Derek asked, biting his lip to stop the groan bubbling up when she looked up at him from between his thighs. 

“Yes, please. Wanna taste you, want you to make me gag, fuck, want you to cum in my mouth,” Jo ran her hands up Derek’s wool covers thighs. Derek leaned down sliding his tongue over hers in a wet kiss before grabbing her wrists and pulling him to his waist. 

As he sat back in his chair slender fingers worked his belt loose and popped the button of his slacks, moaning when she pulled out his cock. A clear bead of precome was perched at the tip of the stiff member. Long, thick, and the most delicious chocolatey color. Derek’s cock was always a sight to see. It stood strong and proud just like he did. The color, the taste, the smell, how velvety smooth and veiny it was. Just the sight made Jo’s mouth water, her jaw tingling like how it would when someone's getting ready to eat their favorite lollipop except in this case it’s her favorite penis. She couldn’t stop the moan that slipped out before she took the head in her mouth and sucked. 

“Oh, babygirl,” Derek breathed, relaxing back in his seat as she lapped at his precome. 

His hand was itching to grab her head and push her deeper but he would wait, let her build up to it but right now his brain decided to go completely blank when she took more of him in and started bobbing her head. His body was tingly and hot and her mouth felt so fucking good. No one, and he really means no one, could make him feel like this. Only her. Only his girl. 

That though struck something in him, his girl. She was completely his. She gave every part of herself to him completely and he loved that more than anything. His hand came up to tangle in her hair, her moan encouraging him even more as he slowly pushed her head down. 

Derek groaned as Jo’s nose pressed into the fabric of his button up, holding her there for a minute. He pulled her back slowly barley giving her time to take a breath for pushing her back down. 

“Jo, baby,” Derek breathed, holding her tight in place as he stood up, slacks falling down around his thigh as one of her hands came up to hold his shirt out of the way. 

Keeping his hand in her hair, the other caressed her jaw, thumbing away the tear that started rolling down her cheek before pulling back. A gag and deep breath echoed in his ears as he slowly thrusted into her slack mouth as she caught her breath. Once her big eyes looked up as him he picked up his pace, grasping her hair tightly as he fucked into her mouth. 

“Yeah, you like that baby? You like that big cock filling your pretty little mouth? I bet anyone walking past that door could hear all the pretty little sounds you're making for me,” Jo moaned around Derek’s cock making his hips jerk forward roughly. They both knew the room was pretty much sound proof, a privacy thing so no one could hear personal conversation especially to do with cases but the thought of someone hearing was still hot though. 

“Baby, I’m not gonna last long. I’m so close,” Derek breathed, looking down as a hand trailed up his thigh before wrapping around his balls and rolling them.

His hips jerked roughly again when a finger pressed just behind his balls rubbing small tight circles. A string of quiet curse left his mouth, his hip losing rhythm as he pushed her all the way down again and came down her throat. Keeping her like that and grinding against her mouth feeling her throat flex as she swallowed around him. 

Derek looked down and smiled at his girl. Her face was starting to turn a dark red, fingers twisted tightly in his back button up and wet eyelashes from the tear trails running down her cheeks. 

“God, you look so beautiful like this,” Derek breathed, breathing hitching when those eyes looked up at him. He hummed, reaching back to grab a tissue from the shelf behind him, still holding her in place as he sat back in his chair before slowly pulling her off and replacing his dick with his tongue. 

“You okay, princess?” Derek asked, caressing Jo’s face with one hand, the other starting to wipe away the saliva from around her mouth and chin. 

“I’m okay,” She answered, with a smile, her voice rough and raw from her throat being fucked so hard. 

“Hm. I think you should get back to work,” Derek smirked as he finished wiping her face. 

“But I didn’t-“

“Sh. You know I’ll take care of you. Go back to work for now, princess.”


End file.
